


Therapy

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [407]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Therapy, Timeskips, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and different experiences with therapy.





	

Jess convinces him to give it a try. He can get two free sessions at the campus clinic, and she seems to think it’s important, so he goes.

He doesn’t go back after his second session. He doesn’t have the money to put down for any more, and, besides, what is there to say. The counselor had seemed damn interested in the redacted version of Sam’s childhood, but eventually he’d ask a question beyond what Sam can answer for a civilian.

Besides, he’s doing just fine. He has Jess. Life is getting better. Everything will be just fine.

*

They give him talk therapy, when he’s committed and dying of sleep deprivation. Sam isn’t entirely clear on the logic of their decision that talk therapy might help him at this point, but then again, he’s also not entirely clear on how to tie his shoes, anymore. 

He needs sleep. Instead, he gets a stranger encouraging him to talk and Lucifer setting off fireworks in the background.

He doesn’t say much of anything. There’s not much to say, and certainly nothing that will help get him out of this hospital.

It won’t matter in a couple more days, anyways.

*

Jody Mills is not a therapist, or a doctor, or anything like that. What she is is a cop, with a great mom voice and a really dedicated set of ears.

She has a nice couch, too, but she doesn’t make Sam lie down on it. Rather, they sit on it together, drinking tea after dinner, and, on the third night of this, Sam remembers what she said months ago and opens his mouth.

Jody Mills is a good listener, and while Sam doesn’t feel magically better–the horrible fear in the pit of his gut, the nightmares, the sense of dissociation, the fear it’s not real, the wonder of who his body belonged to, where he is and even if he’s really alive, doesn’t just go away–but he feels lighter, somehow. It feels more manageable.

When he grows quiet and they get up to go to bed that night, Jody squeezes his shoulder, and reminds him that she’s hear to talk anytime he wants.

He thinks he’ll take her up on it again. 


End file.
